Captain Frozen
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Queen Elsa and Captain Hook meet in Storybrooke but it isn't the first time. A look through Emma's eyes. Started as a hope and now basically an AU that's kind of more parallel than alternate (but PU sounds weird right?). I have a mad desire for these two to be good friends and Emma to be jealous!
1. Chapter 1: Tale of Two Sisters

"Queen Elsa?"

"Captain Jones?"

Emma looked from the blonde woman to the pirate. Surprise and recognition etched on both of their faces.

"Wait. You know each other?"

They didn't seem to hear the question.

"What is this land?" The woman…Elsa flung her arm to gesture at the town around her. A town that moments before was running in terror from a giant snow monster. A monster that Emma had barely managed to melt only moments before. Emma was certain this Elsa was responsible and yet Killian didn't seem to be afraid or worried about her presence.

"It's a long story love." Killian scratched behind his ear.

"Who is this?" The tone was demanding and Emma's eyebrows raised. She liked this woman already

"This is Emma. She is the law enforcement in this town."

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma supplied helpfully.

"Sorry. Who?" Elsa's face scrunched in confusion.

"Nobody you would know Your Highness. Just trust me when I say she is here to help." Emma wondered how this Elsa didn't know her parents. In her experience EVERYONE knew her parents. They were Enchanted Forest celebrities. Everything about this woman was a mystery. A mystery Killian seemed to already understand.

"She has magic too?"

"Aye." An odd look passed over Elsa's face

"Born or cursed?" Emma didn't understand the question. But decided against interrupting part of her wondering how Hook would answer.

"Born." he said with a sideways glance at Emma.

"And she is a Princess also?"

"That she is. The two of you have a lot in common." Elsa stared at Emma a light in her eyes and a smile gracing her lips. Emma looked back confused a little embarrassed at the turn in the conversation. She turned to Hook for reassurance and caught his smirk.

"Well technically there are no Princesses here. There is no real royalty at all…technically."

"I don't understand." Elsa's eyes shifted back to Hook.

"Like I said it's a long story." He shrugged his shoulders. Elsa paused seeming to consider her options. The fear and surprise were gone and a grim determination settled on her face.

" I don't have time for stories Captain. All I want to know is where is my sister?"

"Uh" Hook shot a worried glance at Emma but she couldn't help him. She barely understood what they were talking about. He looked at Elsa and compassion filled his eyes.

"Your Majesty I …I regret that I don't know. When we parted at the docks you told me you would return in a weeks time."

"I know. I remember." Elsa nodded impatiently.

"You never came back. We went looking for you but there was no trace. Some said you sought out the Dark One for help."

"I did. He was… unhelpful." Emma thought of the Rumplestilskin she met in the Enchanted Forest and imagined how badly that conversation probably went. "He wanted to make a deal and I…" Elsa ducked her head, ashamed. "I grew angry."

"Ah." Killian nodded as if this explained everything but Emma only felt more lost. Did her anger have something to do with her magic? From experience Emma knew that her own emotions powered her magic.

"The last thing I remember is being sucked into this urn. Then I was suddenly standing in the middle of a barn outside this place." Recognition sparked in Emma's mind. The urn from Rumplestilskin's vault. The urn she had told Hook not to touch. Somehow it had come through the time vortex.

"He must have imprisoned you when he realized how powerful you are." Killian bit the words and Emma was reminded, again, of just how much he hated Mr. Gold.

"He was right to trap me. I was out of control. Someone could have been hurt. But I am fine now. i just…I need to find Anna. I need to save her. Will you help me Captain?"

"Gladly my Queen. But I fear it is too late you have been in that urn a long time."

"How long?" Killian glanced again at Emma a look of warning in his eyes. Emma tensed realizing that Elsa's arrival from the past meant her sister was 30 years in the past and possibly beyond hope of rescue.

"Around 200 years." He placed an arm on her shoulder, as if he could soften the blow. Emma's mouth fell open a little. She knew Hook and Rumple and Neal were much older but she hadn't realized just HOW old.

"What? No! " Elsa pulled away from him. "That isn't possible? How? I mean you are still alive? I don't understand." As Elsa spoke her breathing became shallower and her hands reached up to her head pulling at her already loose braid.

"Calm down. I can explain everything. But first you need to be calm." Killian spoke quietly, his hand returning to her shoulder. He shot a warning look to Emma. Emma suddenly realized he was scared. Was Elsa's emotions so dangerous? Her magic so erratic? What would happen if she didn't stay calm?

"Killian?" Emma asked worriedly.

"It's okay. She won't hurt me." He responded without turning away from Elsa. "You can control it lass. Think of Anna, focus on love. Don't let the fear take hold."

Elsa closed her eyes, her breathing returned to normal and her face became calm. A single tear fell from her eye. She let out a long breath and looked up at Killian with clear eyes.

"Thank you Captain. I am fine now." Killian offered a cheeky grin. Emma couldn't help the slight squeeze in her own chest. She always thought that what she had with Killian was special but it seemed he had a history with this Ice Princess. They had some kind of relationship and Emma wanted to know what it was exactly.

"Now come with us and I will tell you all I know of your sister and the story of this town." Hook gestured toward Granny's and after a brief hesitation Elsa walked passed him. Emma lingered and when Killian turned he must have seen something in her eyes.

"Swan?" he frowned.

"I think you owe me a story too." He raised his eyebrows.

"The story of how Captain Hook became so close to an Ice Queen." A wide smile split his face despite her cold stare.

"Jealous love?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish."

**A/N Are we calling it Captain Frozen? Maybe Frozen Hook is better? Basically I just love the idea of these two knowing each other and having a sweet sibling type relationship. In my head they meet before Hook meets Milah, right at the beginning of his pirating days. I know the show is placing Anna and Elsa closer to the Snow and Charming timeline but I really wish they came from 200 years in the past! **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: White Out

**A/N So this is now basically an AU. The promo gave me random ideas and so I wrote a second part. **

The cold had always bothered Emma Swan. Even on sunny days she would wear a jacket. When the temperature dropped she was the first one to don a knitted cap. If she had cast the curse she would have placed Storybrooke in Southern California, near a beach. So when she awakes, colder than she had ever felt in her life, she lets out a little whimper.

"Captain! Captain! She is waking up." Emma hears Elsa's frantic voice coming from her right side.

"Oh thank the gods!" Killian's voice sounds oddly muffled and distorted.

Emma opens her eyes slowly, dreading what she will see. The world has turned blue. She blinks; unsure she understands what she is seeing. She is in a cave that looks entirely made of ice, even the floor is a solid, shimmering, sheet. Emma looks at Elsa; she is holding a police radio. The sight of the bulky, black, thing brings memories rushing back.

Meeting Elsa. Going to Granny's to explain everything. Killian and Elsa sharing laughs and inside jokes that tore at Emma's heart and stirred her curiosity. They had decided to seek out Mr. Gold at his mansion in the hopes of discovering what had happened to Elsa's sister. They were headed to the police cruiser Killian explaining the concept of cars to Elsa, when Emma realized she didn't want to spend another minute listening to the two "old friends" banter.

She turned to Killian. "Listen. I think it might be better if Elsa and I go alone."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Really love?"

"Yeah. I mean you and Mr. Gold in the same room is never a good idea. Plus I need someone to run to the station and tell David what's going on."

Killian considered her words before giving a firm nod of his head.

"Oh and take this." Emma said as she reached into the car and came out with a handheld radio. "Old Frosty took out the cell tower. Keep it on channel 4 and press here to talk." Killian took the radio and examined it quickly. He nodded again and took a step closer to Emma his voice falling to a whisper "Just be careful Swan. Elsa's magic is powerful and unpredictable."

"I heard that!" Elsa called from the front of the car, where she was examining the headlights. Killian flushed guiltily.

"I mean it as a compliment your highness." Killian bowed slightly at the waist.

"Of course you do." Elsa replied sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

Emma crossed her arms, her eyes flashing "I'm not exactly helpless Hook."

Killian opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. His eyes jumped between the two women and he shook his head. Emma could almost see him deciding not dig his hole any deeper. He took a step back in retreat.

"I think I will go see what Dave is up too. Keep in touch." He waved the radio and flashed Emma a wide grin before turning and walking away.

Emma sighed before turning her attention back to Elsa.

"Well lets get going." She opened the door and climbed in. After a brief hesitation Elsa did the same.

Emma managed to wait an entire minute before asking the question that she so desperately wanted answered.

"So how do you know Killian?"

"The Captain?"

Emma nodded tersely.

"It's a bit embarrassing actually." Elsa's face colored briefly but she continued "I was sailing to Mist Haven, I mean the Enchanted Forest. I was searching for my sister, Anna. Captain Jones ambushed the ship. Took my naval officers by complete surprise. By the time I came up from my cabin his crew had already boarded the ship. I got angry. Before I knew it I had frozen our sails. My officers tried to calm me down but it was Captain Jones that snapped me out of it, just in time to keep me from destroying our entire ship. He told me he knew how important family was and offered the services of his crew and ship in my quest. I accepted and we went in search of Anna together."

Emma took in the story. It sounded just like the Killian Jones she had come to know but nothing like the revenge seeking Captain Hook she had first met.

"Why did he attack you?"

Elsa shrugged. "I was on a royal vessel. He hates royals. Well he hated royals, back then." Elsa gave her a sly smile.

"Has he changed much?"

"Besides the hook?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Emma nodded but secretly she catalogued the fact that Elsa knew Killian before he lost his hand.

"Well his clothes and hair are very different but he seems to be the same man. But older and somehow lighter."

"How are is clothes different?"

"Well he didn't wear all that black. He had white linen trousers and a shirt with a red vest. And his hair was much longer, he tied it back."

Killian in different clothes, Killian not wearing black, Killian with a ponytail! It was all very hard for Emma to imagine. Unbidden a vision of him in a hospital gown flashed before her eyes. Except for their adventure in the Enchanted Forest it was the only time she had seen him out of his black clothes.

"What happened to his hand?"

"He lost it. I mean…well…" Emma paused, realizing how little she actually knew of this story. "Mr. Gold…the uh…Dark One... chopped it off."

"The Dark One? Why? What had the Captain done to anger him?

"He uh…Well because of Milah."

"Who is Milah?"

"Killian's…girlf-er lover. Didn't you meet her? Wasn't she on the ship with you?" Elsa shook her head.

"No. It must have been later, after I left."

"But I thought you were going to see the Dark One…Rumplistilskin when you left his ship?"

"No. I was going to see Zoso. He was the Dark One. Is there a different Dark One now? "

Emma nodded "Yeah"

Emma wanted to ask more questions but she also doesn't want to reveal how little she knows of Killian's past. They sat in silence, both women lost in thought.

"We are here." Emma said as the house came into view through the trees. Emma remembers getting out of the car but the rest is a set of hazy images..

She moans and puts her hand to the bump forming on the side of head.

"Emma! Can you hear me love?" Killian'v voice crackles from the radio. She motions to Elsa for the radio. She takes a deep breath before thumbing the talk button.

"Killian. I am hear. I am fine. Just really cold." She pauses but realizes she has nothing else to say and releases the button. Emma imagines Killian's worried face washing with relief. The radio crackles again.

"Is Elsa still there?" Emma's heart squeezes at his words. She doesn't respond but hands the radio back to Elsa who is crouching beside her.

"I'm here Captain."

"Good. Now Elsa the Crocodile is saying that the only way out is for you to get control of your magic. Can you do that love?" Elsa shakes her head and a single tear falls down her face, freezing the moment it drops from her chin. After a pause Killian speaks again. "Think of Anna. Think of her smile. Think of hugging her." Elsa closes her eyes as he speaks. Snow begins to fall from thin air and a cold wind stirs the cave. Her tears fall faster and the wind grows stronger. Abruptly Elsa drops the radio and flees to the far side of the cave; the snow and wind follows.

Emma picks up the radio. "KIllian you are making things worse! I think the temperature just dropped another two degrees." Emma can't stop her teeth from chattering as she speaks. She glances at the young woman but Elsa doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"It always worked in the past. Listen love, Elsa's magic is tied to her emotions. When she is upset or afraid it becomes uncontrollable. She needs to feel love and for her Anna is love."

"But Anna is probably dead. Thinking of her is not making Elsa feel love."

There is a long pause and Emma wonders if Killian heard her. Just when she is about to press the button his voice returns.

"Swan give her the radio again." Emma wants to argue but something in his voice tells her not too. Emma stands up and walks over to Elsa. The wind has stopped but the snow is still falling. Emma holds out the radio but Elsa refuses to take it. So she turns up the volume.

"Okay. She is listening." Emma holds the radio between them, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Elsa. I am sorry. I know how you must be feeling. Remember when we first met? I was so lost. I was so full of anger and bitterness. I thought that without Liam I could never be happy again. Do you remember what you said to me? You told me that a life spent alone is no life at all. That I should find someone that would make me happy like that again. I was in so much pain, I didn't believe you. But for the first time since Liam's death I felt hope. It took a long time but Elsa, I have found that happiness again, with Emma." Elsa's eyes lock with Emma's at his words. Emma's own eyes are filling with tears. "The pain will never go away Elsa. Believe me, it will always be with you. But that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You have me and Emma. And everyday you will find more reasons to keep living, for Anna, for yourself, and someday for someone else. Trust me Elsa. Have hope."

The radio went silent. Emma feels her heart burning with fierce love for her pirate. Her magic stirs with her emotions and she feels the cold begin to fade. Elsa gives her a slight smile and on impulse Emma wraps her in a warm hug, her magic dancing off her skin in white waves of light. After a moment of hesitation Elsa's arms come up and squeeze back. As they hug the cave begins to disappear. It dissolves, seeming to melt upward. The ice and snow flying up and joining together in the sky.

Suddenly they are standing in a forest clearing, a warm breeze teasing their hair. Emma pulls back and looks the young Queen in the eye.

"Come on. Lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3: Rocky Road

**Author Note: This chapter roughly follows my suspicions and some spoilers of 4.03 "Rocky Road". If you want to remain 100% spoiler free maybe wait to read it. **

It was only ten a.m. but Emma already felt a headache beginning to form. Mom's first meeting as Mayor had not gone as planned and Emma had spent the last thirty minutes answering questions and placating the, disturbingly mob happy, townspeople. She hoped they were convinced that Elsa was not a threat but more importantly she hoped to get to the bottom of this latest crisis.

"What's going on love?" Emma turned at Killian's voice. Relief washing over her with the arrival of the man she was starting to consider her deputy. A joke about going on a third date was on her lips but then she caught sight of Elsa walking beside him and although she liked the young woman she felt a little deflated. She pushed the feelings aside.

"We don't know yet. Somebody froze Marian."

"Wait what?" The question came from a startled Elsa.

"Is she encased in ice?" Killian asked, as if that were the normal response to the news of a spontaneous freezing.

"No it's more like she is freezing from the inside."

Elsa and Killian shared a significant look. There was a pause as if they were having a silent conversation and Emma found it difficult to push her emotions down a second time.

"What?" she asked a bit to sharply.

Hook lifted his eyebrows and Elsa gave him a nod. He turned to Emma. "That's exactly what happened to Elsa's sister, Anna. Elsa accidentally struck her heart with her magic."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. So can you fix it?"

Elsa shook her head but it was Killian who answered. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, love. Anna almost died before they figured it out."

"So was it True Loves Kiss? Is that what we need?"

Elsa and Killian both smiled. Emma felt that she had again missed a private joke. "Anna's act of true love was to save Elsa from her murderous fiancé."

"Yikes! And I though my family had issues." Elsa laughed and Emma gave her a smile, she really did like her. "Okay. Well this is good. I will go upstairs and tell Robin and Mom. Then Killian, we can grab Dad and do a quick patrol." Emma bounded back inside.

After relaying the information and conveying her plan to search for anything strange in the woods she rejoined Killian and Elsa with her father in tow.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm coming too." Elsa said with the authority of a queen. But Emma was the sheriff not her subject.

"I don't think so sister. We don't know what we are dealing with out there. And your magic is still on the fritz." Emma waved her hand, considering the matter settled.

"My magic is as stable as yours! And besides I want to help!" Emma, a little insulted, was about to retort back when Killian stepped between the two women.

"Emma, love. Can we talk?" Emma let out a frustrated huff but nodded and walked a few steps away.

Killian glanced back at Elsa before speaking.

"Look. Elsa feels really bad about..well…"

"Almost freezing me to death in an ice cave?" Emma couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Yes. That." Killian gave a curt nod. "She wants to help and she is good in a fight. I promise she won't be trouble." Emma tried to find a reason to deny his request but found it hard to think when she looked at his pleading, almost pouting, face.

"Fine. But you stay close to her. If her magic goes haywire we will need you to help her control it."

"She doesn't really need my help. Not now that she is more acclimated to Storybrooke."

Emma shook her head. "Still. She said herself that even the first time you met you were better at helping her control it than her own naval officers."

Killian scratched the back of his neck and he seemed to flush a little "Oh well. That was a bit of a special circumstance. I would definitely not repeat that stunt."

Emma shook her head. "Killian you do whatever it takes to keep her in check."

Killian looked startled and a little hurt at Emma's words. "Aye. Of course, love. If, if you say so."

They separated. Emma and David going in one direction, Killian and Elsa in the other. Hours passed. Emma and her father were returning back to the station when she got Killian's phone call. They swung the cruiser around and headed for his GPS coordinates. Before the car was fully stopped Emma was out and sprinting through the woods. She heard muffled voices and Killian shouting. As she got closer she saw the glint of ice sparkling in the summer sun. She skidded to a halt in the clearing and took a moment to take in the scene. Some woman, dressed all in white, was threatening Elsa. But Emma couldn't focus on their words because Killian was crouching beneath giant, deadly, looking icicles. Her racing heart seemed to stop beating and the air flew from her lungs.

"You can do it." Killian called, no trace of fear in his voice. For a moment Emma thought he was talking to her. Then she realized he wasn't looking at her but at a different blond woman with temperamental magic. "Elsa, love, you got this."

Elsa closed her eyes and a streak of blue burst forth, turning the icicles into harmless snow.

The woman in white turned, her eyes registering Emma and David just arriving. "You've won this round but this is far from over." she sneered before disappearing in a swirl of snow.

Everyone left in the clearing heaved a collective sigh. It took the entire ride back to Granny's for Elsa and Killian to tell their tale. Emma tried not to think about how they practically finished each others sentences. She ignored the light of pride in Killian's eyes when Elsa spoke of harnessing her magic. She pushed it all away and tried to remind herself that she was the one that had insisted they patrol together.

Emma was relieved when they entered Granny's. Henry was there and eager to tell how Marian was revived. He waited patiently while they piled into a booth and ordered. Launching into his story the moment the waitress walked away.

When he was done and everyone had expressed the proper amount of amazement he asked about their adventure. Emma found she didn't have the stomach to hear the story again and so she got up and wandered to the counter. She caught Ruby's attention.

"Hot chocolate?" the brunette asked knowingly.

"With extra whipped cream." Emma sat for a minute her eyes staring vacantly at the counter. She felt Killian's presence on her right but she didn't look up.

"You know Swan a lesser man might be upset by your lack of interest in their harrowing tale." Emma looked up and he gave her a smile but she couldn't return it. The emotions she had been pushing away all day were fighting back, demanding to be felt. Killian looked at her, tilting his head ever so slightly as he thought.

"What's wrong love?" When Emma didn't answer. Killian began to guess.

"It is Elsa? Are you upset with her? Because she was fine. She had her magic under control." a teasing grin crept on his face "I didn't even need to kiss her."

Emma felt her already frayed nerves snap and her whole body went rigid.

"Kiss her?" she said in a voice so loud the entire diner went quiet. Killian looked struck, his normally quick tongue silenced. Emma felt a wave of magic roll through her and suddenly the diner was too hot, too full of people staring at her. She turned on her heel and fled.

The cool night hit her flushed cheeks but she couldn't seem to cool off, vaguely she wondered if it was embarrassment or her magic. She heard Killian calling after her but she didn't look back. Suddenly she felt his hand on her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Emma! Sweetheart! Talk to me!" She looked at his exasperated face and all her emotions broke free

"Talk to you? I would talk to you but you are too busy with Elsa. Ordering her hamburgers and showing her how cell phones work and helping her control her magic. And KISSING HER!"

"Emma You told me to go with her! You wanted me to help her control her magic. You TOLD me to kiss her."

"I did not! I told you to keep her in check. But obviously you have a thing for blondes with magic issues so feel free to kiss her" Emma hissed, leaning in and poking him in the chest.

"Gods. Emma!" And just like that Killian was stepping into her space, his hand on the back of her head, his lips crushing against hers. Emma reacted on instinct her mouth opening, her hands grasping his stiff leather collar. Emma felt heat stirring her body and this time she was sure it was her magic. She lost herself to the texture and taste of him. Letting him declare his feelings with the rough push and pull of his lips. When they parted they were breathing heavily. Killian's arm was wrapped around her waist anchoring their hips together. He kissed her temple.

"I am only interested in one blonde with magic issues. And I am sorry if that was unclear."

Emma released a soft sigh knowing he was telling the truth and feeling a little silly for her jealousy.

"I'm sorry. I know you are just friends. It's just sometimes seeing you two together I am reminded that I know so little about you and I feel like maybe Elsa knows you better." Killian chuckled and tucked a piece of her hear behind her ear.

"Nobody knows me better than you Swan. And if you want to hear my stories you only have to ask." Killian dipped his head for a soft kiss. "Now shall we return?" Emma nodded and they pulled apart. Their hands instinctively found each other as they turned. Just as they reached the sidewalk Emma had a thought.

"Wait. Why did you think I wanted you to kiss Elsa?"

"Because the first time I met Elsa that was how I kept her from sinking the ship." Emma stopped walking and Killian turned toward her.

"You kissed her?"

Killian shrugged with an abashed look on his face. "It worked. It threw her totally off balance and she forgot to be angry. That kiss saved lives."

"So when I said to do anything to control her magic…you thought I meant to kiss her?"

Killian nodded a ghost of a smile on his face.

Emma bumped his shoulder. "Well. Don't. Kiss her that is. You can still help her with magic. But I can't promise I won't occasionally get jealous."

Killian's smile came to life, lighting his face with mischief.

"I would despair if you didn't."

**So ya. I started this series wanting it to be more Hook/Elsa centered but like an idiot I made it from Emma's perspective. Which means it keeps morphing into Captain Swan. Hopefully it's working for you. All thoughts and constructive criticisms go below! **


End file.
